Karenamu
by Viselle
Summary: Aku tak pernah menginginkan lebih, sampai aku bertemu denganmu. Spesial untuk LastMelodya, Juara 2 event #BleachMovieFestival


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya)

…

 **Karenamu**

Spesial untuk **LastMelodya, Juara 2 event #BleachMovieFestival**

by

 **Ann**

…

Peringatan : Semi-canon(?), OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan untuk kalian yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca fanfiksi ini,

Selamat membaca!

...

 _Aku tak pernah menginginkan lebih, sampai aku bertemu denganmu._

...

Seingatku sejak kecil aku sudah memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat mahluk tak kasat mata. Kemampuan yang tidak pernah aku inginkan, apalagi pinta. Aku bahkan seringkali ingin menghilangkannya dari diriku. Kutukan—rasanya kekuatan ini memang lebih seperti kutukan bagiku—ini membuatku tidak bisa menjadi anak SMA normal, karena setiap hari, setiap saat arwah-arwah itu menyapaku, mengikutiku, melayang di sekitarku. Andai ada cara untuk menghapusnya, apa pun itu akan kulakukan.

"Ichi-nii, kau dapat teman lagi." Karin—adik perempuanku—sering mengatakan hal itu sebagai sambutan kepulanganku. Dia sama sepertiku, dapat melihat arwah. Tetapi kemampuannya tidak sebesar yang aku punyai.

Yah, aku memang seringkali mendapatkan "teman baru". Dan di antara mereka—para arwah itu—ada yang mengikutiku sampai ke rumah. Menggangguku dengan ocehan-ocehan mereka, tentang penyesalan, tentang apa yang tak sempat mereka lakukan semasa hidup, tentang ketakutan mereka masuk ke neraka. Kala itu aku berharap ada seseorang yang datang dan membebaskan mereka. Menuntun mereka ke dunia yang damai. Ke alam yang diperuntukkan bagi mereka. Seolah untuk menjawab harapanku, kau datang. Berpakaian hitam dengan _katana_ di tangan. Kau menyebut dirimu _Shinigami_ —malaikat kematian. Ocehan yang tak kupercaya awalnya, sampai kau menunjukkannya padaku, sampai kau melindungiku dengan mengorbankan dirimu, sampai kau memberiku kekuatanmu—bukan setengah seperti yang kauinginkan, tetapi seluruhnya.

Sejak itu "normal" tak ada lagi dalam kamus kehidupanku. Hari-hariku dihiasi dengan mengejar _hollow_ , _menos grande,_ bersamamu. Kau memberiku tujuan baru, teman-teman baru. Kau membuatku tak lagi menyebut kekuatan ini sebagai kutukan. Kau memperlihatkan padaku cara agar kekuatan ini menjadi senjata untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Kau merubah kehidupanku. Bukan menjadi lebih buruk, tetapi sebaliknya, karenamu hidupku menjadi lebih berharga. Dan karenanya kau berharga untukku.

Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa merelakan kepergianmu. Saat Byakuya dan Renji membawamu, aku berjanji akan mengambilmu kembali. Aku berlatih untuk menjadi kuat, agar bisa mengerjarmu. Aku pergi ke Soul Society untuk menyelamatkanmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati tanpa mencoba menyelamatkanmu? Kau yang begitu berharga bagiku? Kau yang memiliki setengah hatiku.

Tetapi apa yang kaukatakan saat aku menyelamatkanmu dari _deathly pair._

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau malah kembali kemari?!"

Itu bukan sambutan yang kuharapkan, tetapi aku mengenalmu. Kau adalah orang yang selalu mementingkan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri. Kau marah karena kau tak ingin aku mati bersamamu. Kau selalu begitu, ingin menanggung semuanya seorang diri. Namun, kau salah. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiran, dan aku tidak datang untuk mati. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dan dengan bantuan banyak orang aku berhasil melakukannya.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu, Bodoh!"

Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu. Dan aku tidak memerlukannya. Yang kuperlukan hanyalah kau tetap hidup. Hm ... sepertinya aku salah. Itu tidak cukup. Aku menjadi orang yang egois karena saat kau berkata ingin tinggal aku tak bisa membiarkannya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sini." Kau mengatakannya dengan lugas.

"Begitukah ..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Eh ..." Mata violetmu memandangku dengan sorot bingung.

"Karena itu sesuatu yang telah kauputuskan sendiri ... kalau itu yang benar-benar kauinginkan. Kalau itu adalah hal yang terbaik untukmu, aku ..." Kutatap matamu, cahaya _amethyst_ itu redup, seolah kau menginginkan aku mengatakan yang lain. Seolah kau menginginkanku menahanmu. Seolah kau juga mengingkan hal yang sama denganku.

"... aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, Rukia." Akhirnya aku mengucapkannya.

"Ichigo ..."

Kuulurkan tangan padamu. "Tinggallah bersamaku di Karakura," pintaku.

"Kakakku mungkin tidak akan mengizinkannya," ujarmu pelan. Kau tampak ragu untuk mengambil keputusan.

Lama kau hanya diam membiarkan uluran tanganku tak bersambut. Kupikir akhirnya aku akan kalah. Kupikir kau akan lebih memilih Soul Society dibandingkan Karakura. Tetapi aku salah. Kau menyambut uluran tanganku, menggenggamnya erat, yang kubalas sama eratnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kita mengucap tiga kata itu bersamaan, disertai dengan tawa dan langkah-langkah yang membawa kita semakin dekat dengan rumah. Karakura.

...

Rukia, apa kautahu? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan apa-apa, tetapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku menginginkan banyak hal. Aku ingin menjadi hebat, aku ingin bertambah kuat, dan terutama ... aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Fiuh~ ini pertama kalinya saya bikin yang seperti ini. Bisa dibilang ini rangkuman Arc pertama Bleach versi saya, yang tentunya sudah didramatisir. Hohoho... Saya merubah dan menambahkan beberapa bagian di dalamnya, terutama bagian terakhir. Saya nggak ikhlas kalau Ichigo membiarkan Rukia tinggal di Soul Society. *plak!*

Fanfiksi ini saya buat sebagai hadiah untuk Juara 2 event BMF, **LastMelodya**. Semoga kamu berkenan dengan fanfiksi ini. *deep bow* Ini saya ketik setelah baca ulang manga Bleach vol 1-21, mungkin nggak kerasa bener-bener sama seperti di manga tetapi saya mengusahakan yang terbaik yang saya bisa. Saya harap ini sesuai dengan yang kamu inginkan.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini, maaf apabila ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
